


I'm Yours (As You're Mine)

by junqhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i don't think i'm actually capable on writing this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junqhan/pseuds/junqhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Butler!AU. Wonwoo sold his soul to demons to avenge the death of his beloved; but being involved with a demon butler like Mingyu doesn't seem to be easy, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours (As You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i once promised my friend to write meanie with master/servant relationship (it was 7249823 years ago, i'm sorry)  
> real life is consuming me (help) and i'm not entirely satisfied with this one, but at least i've achieved my goal to write wonwoo/mingyu. I DESERVE A PAT ON THE BACK

“Good morning, Young Master. It is already the time for you to wake up.”

Wonwoo rolls over and pulls his silk sheet even higher. “Five minutes, Mingyu,” he tells the butler. Mingyu chuckles and walks to the window, opens the wide curtain in one swift move and the bright sunshine attacks Wonwoo’s eyes right away.

“Ugh, bastard,” Wonwoo kicks the sheet and forces himself to wake up, sitting on the bed with eyes still half-opened. Mingyu is standing beside him, smiling so wide his red orbs are hidden behind the closed eyelids.

“Today’s morning tea is the traditional Keemun tea from China, with fruity aroma and hint of pine, dried plum, and floweriness.” Mingyu speaks as he carefully pours the hot water into porcelain cup, “Very suitable to bring you a good mood in this sunny morning.”

Wonwoo clicks his tongue, “Is someone coming this morning?” he knows Mingyu only brings him this tea when he has to speak with someone, far too early for his liking, but it’s a must. He doesn’t remember having a guest at his mansion just right after he opens his eyes.

“No, Master. But your mother wishes to speak with you in the telephone.”

Wonwoo stops sipping his tea. His mother, Countess Josephine G. Lyttelton, barely remembers him as his son, now that Wonwoo lives alone in different mansion without his parents and brother. If his mother suddenly calls, she must have something important to say—not that Wonwoo is interested in it.

“I’m busy today. Tell her I won’t make the call.”

“Sadly, she knew you wouldn’t be that busy until noon and a little time after breakfast would be fine.”

Wonwoo frowns, “Don’t tell me she already got my schedule?”

“I’m afraid it was what had happened yesterday, Master. A maid told me someone from Lyttelton Mansion came here and went to your room while we were away. The maid didn’t specify me the appearance of the disturber but she was close enough to be sure he was someone looked like you.”

The House of Lyttelton only has one person who looks like him. It must be Jungkook, his younger brother. Rather than a brother, he’s more of a guard dog for their mother, as he never said no to the Lady and betrayed Wonwoo years ago for her. The pain of betrayal still burns in Wonwoo’s chest and now he’s one of the people he hates to the root of Hell.

Wonwoo sighs. That woman is so persistent, and judging from how they sent Jungkook instead of a servant to literally smuggle into Wonwoo’s mansion, Wonwoo knows he can’t escape from this conversation.

“Fine, I’ll make the call after breakfast.”

 

 

 

It has been so long since the last time Wonwoo made a contact with his family. His family didn’t disown him, in fact for two years they were begging for Wonwoo to come back, but Wonwoo is so fed up playing a role as a nice guy. He had too many questions in that household, too many idiosyncrasies even his father can’t answer. Wonwoo gave up everything in order to stay balanced in the Lyttelton board he’s been standing since his birth, but it’s over when someone from his family tried to kill him and eventually killed his best friend who protected him until his last breath. Two days later, his father was killed on his way home from a trip, when his father was investigating the murder case.

Wonwoo was saved. He was saved with a contract between him and the demons—he gave his soul to them, and a demon is sent to obey his orders until Wonwoo could find the person who killed his best friend and father, and he could kill everyone in his family, because Lytteltons aren’t as good as they seem; not after his father is no longer the head of the household. And so, Mingyu was sent as his butler. He’s the best kind of butler; nothing he cannot do and he’s beyond loyal to Wonwoo. _Such a good companion until his death_ is what Wonwoo thinks about his butler.

He doesn’t think he needs anyone else as long as Mingyu still serves him and calls him master.

 

 

 

“Leonard Lyttelton here,” Wonwoo says reluctantly. “What do you want, Old Woman?”

 _“Leonard Sebastian Lyttelton,”_ Josephine half-hisses to the phone, _“how dare you speak so low to your mother?”_

“It’s not like we ever spoke so high at each other, Josephine,” Wonwoo replies, “or should I call you… Jeon Hyosung?”

_“Watch your mouth, Young Man. I don’t want to be reminded that I’m still a Jeon even after that man is dead.”_

Wonwoo clenches his fist, angry boiling on his blood. He doesn’t know what kind of hatred this woman held against his father, but he knew it had to do something with his death—his mother always refused to be called with her birth name, and never called Wonwoo or Jungkook with their real names either. This woman is one of the reasons Wonwoo decided to sell his soul to demons.

“Fine, just spit it out. I’m a busy person, despite you had someone sneaking into my room to steal my daily schedule which is _so lame_.”

_“I have no other way to speak with you, Leonard. You and your butler always have an excuse. Oh, anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore. I want to tell you that your marriage has been decided, so please kindly stop by the Lyttelton Mansion to discuss about it.”_

Wonwoo almost chokes at his own spit. “What did you say?!”

 _“Well, well, Leonard. I know it’s somewhat surprising, but I did it because I’m_ your mother _and I want my son to live happily in his old days. So, come over? We’ll have a friendly talk, I promise.”_

 

 

 

“A marriage, Young Master?” Mingyu asks in the slightest tone of surprise.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo sighs in utter exasperation. “That woman is insane and she does whatever she wants. She has no common sense at all, what did Father think when he decided to marry her?”

Mingyu ties Wonwoo’s tie carefully, so he won’t choke his master while he’s thinking out loud. It’s indeed, a peculiar thing for Countess Lyttelton to call her son who lives miles away from the main Lyttelton Mansion, something she won’t do even in special occasion like birthday or New Year. And she’s talking about marriage, even asking for his master to drop by at the mansion. Mingyu is fully aware at how much Wonwoo hates his family, and Countess Lyttelton is far too smart to pretend to be a fool about this matter.

“Just a suggestion… but maybe the Lady really does care about your future, Young Master.”

Wonwoo snorts, “Like hell I care, even if she does. I’m here planning to exterminate the whole Lyttelton, and I’m going to die afterwards, after all. Is marriage even important, now?”

Mingyu steps backward and smiles, “If you say so, my Lord.”

A corner of Wonwoo’s lips curl into a small smirk. “You don’t seem happy to hear the news, Mingyu. Is something wrong?”

“Well, the Countess is having someone for you to marry, when we all know that you’re actually _mine_. I can’t say I’m entirely happy about this, Young Master, but not that we could tell them about us so carelessly. It’s against the contract.”

“Ah,” Wonwoo gets up from his seat, brushing the invisible dust on his butler’s sleek black jacket. “So you are jealous that that witch is trying to get me engaged to some woman I don’t even know?”

Mingyu looks reluctant when he answers, “It’s as you said, Young Master.”

Wonwoo chuckles, “You’re so honest, I like that the most about you,” he says as he grabs the collar to pull the butler down to his eye level. “Don’t worry. I’m not interested in women, too. Whatever plan that woman is pulling up her sleeve will not affect our contract in any way, won’t it?”

Mingyu grins, the red spheres on his eyes glisten as he answers, “Yes, Master.”

“I see that you’re not very much reassured with my words,” Wonwoo licks his lips, “what should we do, hmm?”

“You know best about that, and I’m waiting for your order, Master.”

“Good boy,” Wonwoo smiles. “Kiss me, then. Kiss me good so I won’t regret my decision that I will be spending the rest of my life taking people’s lives with a demon like you.”

Mingyu pulls Wonwoo by the waist, a gloved hand resting on his jaw. His master is so beautiful, to make it worse, he knows how beautiful he is and takes advantage from it. He’s a sovereign individual; he knows how to control, how to put people under his feet. But whenever Mingyu holds him like this, Wonwoo would melt like a bag of marshmallow, leaving Mingyu feels incredibly hot and wants more, more, _more_ of his master. His desire towards Wonwoo is more than to devour his soul as stated in their contract; it’s something more. Mingyu wants to keep Wonwoo only for himself, as a form of devotion from a butler to his master and a wish of a demon to his prey.

When their lips meet, time stops ticking and the world fall soundless. Wonwoo’s breath mingles with Mingyu’s as the demon licks his way into his mouth, touching every soft spot inside. It’s almost like Mingyu is sent for this task only, and Wonwoo doesn’t really mind with that.

They part when someone knocks on the door, reminding Wonwoo he has a guest to meet at the lounge. Wonwoo scrunches his nose, he really dislikes when someone interrupts his private moment.

“You have all night to make up for our disturbed time, my Lord,” Mingyu says, grinning, apparently reading Wonwoo’s mind. Wonwoo blushes and clears his throat immediately only to make Mingyu’s grin appears wider.

“You’ll be in the charge of making sure I finish every assignment today before my afternoon tea, and I’m taking your words seriously about… _that_.”

Mingyu puts a hand on his chest, “Sure, my Lord.”

 

 

 

To frankly say, Wonwoo’s relationship with Mingyu is heading towards a weird direction.

Their contract is clear as the spring sky: Mingyu will have his soul after he helps Wonwoo avenges the death of his best friend and his father, and then annihilates the rest of people in Lyttelton bloodline including Jeon Hyosung. Wonwoo made the contract at the age of 18, and it has been three years since then. The rule within the contract is simple. First, no third party knows about the detail of their deal without Mingyu and Wonwoo’s verbal consent. Second, they can’t tell other party about Mingyu’s real identity. Third, Mingyu can’t kill Wonwoo until Wonwoo has said himself to breach the contract between them, or Wonwoo has gotten what he wanted.

The saddest part of the contract—or, the part where Wonwoo is the most glad—is the contract has no restraint of _feelings_. Of course, it’s absolutely abnormal to have feelings at a demon, for starters. Especially a demon who was assigned to take your soul after the contract is expired. But it’s different with Wonwoo’s case (and he doesn’t even know if it’s for better or worse).

It was all started with an accident, when Wonwoo was home drunk after attending a party in a nobleman’s mansion until late at night and Mingyu took care of his everything, including his inappropriate hard-on. Well, it wasn’t Wonwoo’s fault—who doesn’t get a boner when a gorgeous being like Mingyu is touching his bare skin with a warm towel? That accident leads to another one, and then another one, less-drunk state and just pure yearn of skin meets skin, and suddenly Wonwoo is already intoxicated with Mingyu’s inhuman scent when he thrusts deep into him, gently caressing all his private places.

And suddenly, Jeon Wonwoo, one hundred percent aware and conscious, is in love with his demon butler.

Mingyu isn’t detaining him for his feeling; as long as it doesn’t violate the contract, then Mingyu will be okay with whatever way Wonwoo wants it to be. The only problem would be—maybe, just maybe—Mingyu is feeling the same in return, but he’s not in the place to tell Wonwoo such a thing. In other hand, Wonwoo can’t ask him either; what kind of master asks something so embarrassing? And so, Wonwoo just keeps assuming things on his head, and before he can even react to his own foolishness, everything gets more complicated.

 _Maybe Mingyu should have set a rule about this_ , Wonwoo says to himself. _No one is allowed to fall in love, whoever falls first loses._ It’s more like a gamble with his feeling, but maybe it would have been better that way.

 

 

Not that Wonwoo has any confidence on winning this gamble, anyway.

 

 

 

Lady Caroline Wales is a beautiful girl—the prettiest in England, according to Josephine. Wonwoo can’t say she’s ugly though; she’s just like a normal daughter of a Viscount, well-dressed and well-mannered. Wonwoo almost takes a pity of this girl to have fallen into Countess Lyttelton’s trap of making her future so gloom.

“Leonard, this is Lady Caroline Wales, the youngest daughter of Viscount Wales. Carol, meet my eldest son Leonard Sebastian Lyttelton. He’s busy working for his father’s company for the current time so he doesn’t live here with us.”

The sweet tone Josephine uses makes Wonwoo want to throw up. Caroline nods, shyly looking at Wonwoo from behind her long eyelashes. Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“What’s your name?” Wonwoo asks, ignoring Josephine’s glare for his informal tone and language.

“I-it’s Caroline, Sir.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes again, “I mean your birth name. I know we’re both Korean, and I’m sick of those names. I’m Jeon Wonwoo, by the way.”

Caroline blinks in surprise and answers, “It’s Ryu Sujeong.”

“Well, Sujeong, it is.” Wonwoo nods, glancing at his butler standing behind him. “Ah, and I guess you need to know his name as well. He’s Mingyu, my loyal butler. He will be following me wherever I go, so get used to it. It applies for you too, Josephine.”

“I don’t need to know that,” Josephine growls. “Well, I’ll leave you two here. Call me if you need something, okay? Let’s go, Leonard’s butler, whatever your name is. We can’t disturb—”

“I _told_ you to get used with my butler’s presence wherever I go, Josephine,” Wonwoo says, sharp and firm. “You can go, but Mingyu stays with me here. This, or I’ll take my leave right now. Do you want to know what kind of sacrifice I had to make to come here?”

Josephine mumbles something incoherent before she forces out a smile at Sujeong and leaves the room.

“So, Sujeong…” Wonwoo clears his throat, “What have that woman told you so far while I wasn’t being presented here?”

 

 

 

“A-ah,” Wonwoo arches his back as Mingyu’s sharp thrust piercing into his core, “gentler, you bastard. Are you going to kill me or what?”

“My apologies, Master. You were a total gentleman today, I couldn’t help myself.”

“I was just—” Wonwoo bites his lower lip, a surge of pain and pleasure envelops him whole like a blanket when Mingyu rams deeper into him. “—talking with Sujeong, that’s all. Why are you reacting this strong over a small conversation?”

Mingyu licks the skin under Wonwoo’s neck, plants his fangs on the skin just enough to make his master squirms beneath him. “Small conversation, true. But did you notice the way Miss Caroline looks at you for the entire time, my Lord? She was utterly in love with you, I could tell very clearly. Whatever Countess Lyttelton had said to her might not have that much effect anymore, now she has witnessed herself just how perfect my master is.”

“Then what,” Wonwoo pants, rocking his hips impatiently when Mingyu suddenly stops moving, “are you jealous?”

“You are always so full of yourself, Master,” Mingyu chuckles lowly on his throat. “Not that I don’t want to admit it. Yes, I am jealous. As your loyal butler, it’s my duty to keep you on your line.”

“You sound like an old woman,” Wonwoo grunts. “Come on, let’s put an end for this. I’m tired with all the talking today and I just want to sleep.”

“Sure, my Lord, I will do the rest of the work.”

Wonwoo’s head spins with pleasure as Mingyu buries himself to the hilt, pulling out for a second only to jab him deeper, his large hands holding Wonwoo still on his place. It feels so good, so _right_ , and Wonwoo comes with a long scream of Mingyu’s name and Mingyu’s whispers of sweet things on his ear.

 

Mingyu entangles his fingers on Wonwoo’s hair, watching his master slowly drifting off to sleep. His right eye is glowing soft purple even with his eyelid closed. The circle mark on the back of Mingyu’s right hand is glowing with the same light, the sign of their connection; the seal of their contract.

“Miss Caroline was standing by the door about ten minutes ago,” Mingyu says softly. One of Wonwoo’s eyes cracked open, too tired to show more decent shocked expression.

“She heard us?”

“I suppose yes, for the worst part, when you were screaming my name like a girl.”

Wonwoo feels the sudden urge to kick this rat demon’s ass—and he does literally that, only _mentally_ , with all his limbs immobile and his energy is depleted. Mingyu grins brightly beside him. “Fine, if she heard that and she didn’t want to marry me afterward, it would make the plan much easier on my part, anyway.”

Mingyu caresses Wonwoo’s cheek softly, “Miss Caroline is a nice woman. I wonder why you aren’t even feeling a tad guilty after hurting her like that.”

“Hey, it wasn’t intentional. How would I know she was standing by the door when you were…um, doing things to me?” Wonwoo feels warm on his face when Mingyu chuckles and his red orbs glint. “I’m going to do it tomorrow even if today wasn’t happened. So I guess the result would be the same.”

“Do it? What is it?”

Wonwoo huffs loudly, “Verbal consent.”

Mingyu blinks at his master. “Are you sure it’s safe enough to say it? But everyone who has heard about the verbal consent must die, are you sure you want to kill Miss Caroline?”

“Do I have other option? The only way to cancel this marriage is one of us has to die. Of course, I _can’t_ be that one. We’ll find a way to make it look like an accidental death.”

Mingyu shakes his head, “You’re a criminal, Master.”

“What else I can do? I sold my soul to a demon, being sinful is just a small part of its consequences.”

“Still,” Mingyu whispers, “You were a good and lovely boy before we made the contract. Can’t you be a good boy again, once in a while? I know people have hurt you, but you have me now, and they can’t treat you the same way as they did before. So you don’t have to kill people who aren’t even standing in your way.”

Wonwoo exhales, giving up. “Okay, okay, I hate it when you start lecturing me like that. We will still show her the verbal consent, but I won’t order you to kill her. Is that fair enough?”

“If you say so, my Lord,” Mingyu leans down to kiss Wonwoo’s forehead. “You can go to sleep, now.”

“You should be grateful…” Wonwoo mumbles as he snuggles closer to Mingyu’s chest, “at least I know my place that I’m _yours_ , and I’m not letting anyone change that. Even that witch who calls herself my mother.”

Mingyu smiles and pulls Wonwoo’s body to his own. Wonwoo is warm, he doesn’t know how does his body feel against his master’s but feeling the warmth radiating from Wonwoo’s skin is so contented, even for Mingyu. And Wonwoo smells amazing; mostly flesh and blood, but the best kind of flesh and blood.

“Yes, my Lord,” Mingyu’s words linger in the air, seeping slowly into Wonwoo’s skin, “you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

 

 

 

Today’s snack is Sujeong’s favourite—frozen raspberry cheesecake—only because Josephine insists on inviting her again for afternoon tea with Wonwoo. Sujeong is still pretty, well-dressed and well-mannered as before, but Wonwoo can’t guarantee once Josephine leaves them to talk. From her uncomfortable gestures, Wonwoo can tell she _was_ standing by the door yesterday.

Wonwoo can’t really blame her.

“I have something important to tell you,” Wonwoo says, glancing at Mingyu who is pouring tea to her cup. “Do you mind if I’m being blunt?”

“No,” Sujeong smiles, “Thank you so much, Mingyu, what is this?”

“It’s chai tea with ginger, my Lady. If my choice doesn’t meet your liking, you can tell me. I’m here to serve you as well.”

Sujeong forces out a smile and nods at Mingyu, “No, no, this is perfect, thank you. Wonwoo is so lucky to have you as a butler.”

“For someone who serves for the Lyttelton, it’s only natural for me to do this much. Enjoy your tea and snack, my Lady.”

Wonwoo nearly pukes at Mingyu’s sweet talk. Surprisingly, Mingyu’s words only make Sujeong look more restless on her seat. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at his butler, who only replies him with a small smirk.

“I don’t like beating around the bush so I’ll just get to the point. I can’t marry you, Ryu Sujeong, and the reason is beyond my personal judgment or because I have someone else to marry. True, the marriage is something that wit— I mean, my mother arranged for both of us, but the fact is she didn’t even discuss it with me at the first place.”

“Does it… bother you that much?” Sujeong asks quietly.

“Yes, it does bother me. You are the only daughter from an honorable family, you’re smart and pretty, and you deserve someone much better than me. In fact, I’m not marrying you because I don’t want to, but because I _can’t_.”

Sujeong takes a deep breath. “Is that because…” she pauses, biting her lower lip, “your butler?”

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu before he looks back at Sujeong. “Yes,” he answers firmly. “Yes, it’s because of him. My body and soul is completely his, and no one can change that with any other kind of relationship.”

Sujeong covers her mouth with her palms. “So— what I heard yesterday—”

“It wasn’t your imagination, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

Sujeong gulps, she looks entirely dumbfounded. She puts down her cup carefully on the table, takes a deep breath several times, and rushes out of the room without looking back.

“Aw, too bad we didn’t get to show her the best part.” Wonwoo laughs, “I was looking for the moment I could show her the seal.”

“You’re such a heartless man, Master.”

Wonwoo grins, throws himself at Mingyu who quickly catches him. “Whatever. I’m yours, and you’re mine. The two of us should be enough for the world.”

Mingyu leans down to press a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips. The kiss was meant to be simple and chaste, but the atmosphere abruptly changes when Wonwoo pulls Mingyu down by locking his arms behind his neck; kissing him back with enough eagerness for Mingyu to push Wonwoo to the nearest wall and kiss him again; bolder, steadier.

“Tomorrow,” Wonwoo says between his pants, “we will have a long talk to start my plan.”

“Mm-hmm,” Mingyu says, mouthing on Wonwoo’s earlobe and jaw. “Sure, Master. You have waited long enough. I would do anything to help you.”

“Anything?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Mingyu repeats, “and maybe after I took your soul, I could somehow turn you into a demon as well. I’ll show you the convenience of being immortal.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Wonwoo’s breathe hitches when Mingyu sucks a bruise on his neck. “Aah, it feels so good to be yours, Mingyu.”

Mingyu chuckles and nudges on Wonwoo’s jaw with his nose. “It’s my duty to please you as long as you’re mine, my Lord.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook presses his back to the wooden door, his eyes widen and his heart pounding on his ribcage. He sees everything, he hears _everything_.

His lips curl up into a mischievous grin. The Lytteltons are full of surprise, after all.


End file.
